


Somewhere Between Seattle And Portland

by rxinventlove



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinventlove/pseuds/rxinventlove
Summary: The dim light casts fuzzy shadows against Frank's face, and Bob is struck by how beautiful he looks right then.





	Somewhere Between Seattle And Portland

When Frank crawls into Bob's bunk somewhere between Seattle and Portland, the only sounds he can hear are the rumble of the engine and Gerard's soft snores. Bob doesn't even hear his footsteps before Frank's hauling himself up into Bob's space.

The dim light casts fuzzy shadows against Frank's face and Bob is struck by how beautiful he looks right then.

It's a messy, sleepy kind of beautiful. Frank's got a blanket wrapped around himself—it's falling off one shoulder and tattooed skin peeks out, lines barely visible in the dark. His hair's mused, sticking out at all different angels, and Bob would've called it bedhead except for the bags under Frank's eyes meant he probably hadn't slept at all.

"Frankie? What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, Frank makes a tiny noise, lifts up Bob's blanket and crawls under. His feet are cold on Bob's legs and his nose tickles where it's up against the curve of his jaw, right behind his left ear.

There's no space between them now and Bob can smell yesterday's cigarettes on Frank's skin.

"Frank?" Bob's voice is rough with sleep and laced with concern. Frank just shakes his head against Bob's neck and presses closer. Bob can feel Frank's shudder when he places his arm around his waist, pulling him even closer. Bob tells himself it's only to stop Frank from falling off the edge.

When Frank falls asleep in Bob's bunk somewhere between Seattle and Portland, the only sounds he can hear are the rumble of the engine, Gerard's soft snores, and the steady in-and-out rhythm of Frank's breathing.


End file.
